


Two Stride

by evbirb



Category: RWBY
Genre: Equestrian, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, Horse Shows, Horses, M/M, Meet-Cute, Self-Indulgent, equestrian AU, i'm horse people, idk how to tag, notes have terminology, show jumping, they're horse people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evbirb/pseuds/evbirb
Summary: When Qrow takes some of his students to their biggest horse show yet, he expects it to just be like any other horse show. However, when a top Grand Prix rider accidentally shows up to his barn’s stalls, things definitely take a turn for the...interesting. Between juggling riding lessons, shows, barn management and now dating a top rider from Atlas, he doesn't know how he'll manage it all.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> The day before a horse show is always interesting...

Remnant Equestrian Center. The newly built show grounds is one of the largest places to show in Vale. With its entirely indoor facility, extensive shopping district, complementary photography and nearly weekly Grand Prix, it’s no wonder that people from all over come to show their horses or just to explore the show grounds. It was Qrow’s fifth time here, but it was his first time with the kids. With all of them showing in different divisions, he had a long weekend ahead of him. As he pulls into his unloading space, he lets out a tired sigh. It was only 8am and he was already exhausted. Still, he had to get the rest of the horses settled and schooled. Here’s to hoping Tai had helped at least Oscar school. He was sure Tai could manage that much.  
“You okay, Uncle Qrow?” Yang asks from the passenger seat as Qrow parks the truck. He chuckles a little.  
“I’m fine, firecracker. Now get out, we gotta get the rest of these guys settled.” he jabs a thumb towards the trailer full of show horses behind them. The two exit the truck and begin unloading.

Once all the horses are in their stalls with some hay and water, Qrow sends Yang and the other kids to get human food while he unloads tack and trunks. This is the first time Qrow actually paid for stalls rather than showing out of his trailer here, so he splurged a little on a tack stall (mostly for his sake seeing as some of the kids are less than responsible with their tack).  
30 minutes later, Qrow is unloading the last tack trunk (Nora’s, which she painted an obnoxious pink color). As he’s exiting the tack stall, he nearly runs into somebody. Quickly, albeit not very gracefully, he dodges the stranger, boots sliding in the dirt. Unlucky for Qrow however, he trips over his own damn feet and is heading straight for the dirt. Suddenly, two strong arms wrap around his waist and keep him from face planting into the dirt. The stranger caught him. Qrow squirms around to see exactly who caused him to trip. Once Qrow meets the stranger’s face, he stops completely, stock still in this man’s arms. This had to be a dream.

“I’m so sorry! Are you okay?!” Qrow is too dumbfounded to respond, seeing as he is currently in the arms of his idol and celebrity crush, Clover Ebi. The trainer can feel his face heat up in embarrassment (and probably lust). Clover Ebi, two time FEI world champion, olympic gold medalist and world renowned rider, among many other things, is holding Qrow in his arms.  
“I...I’m okay.” Qrow sputters out finally, attempting to regain some of his footing. Clover gently pulls the other man up to his feet. Once righted, Qrow takes a step back and dusts his breeches off.  
“Uh, I’m sorry but you might be in the wrong barn. I don’t recognize you.” Clover says. Qrow looks up to the horseman, suddenly very confused.  
“...No I think you’re in the wrong barn. I just put all my horses away.” at this, Clover frowns.  
“What? This is barn B right?” the olympian asks, looking around for the barn letter.  
“No, this is H.” Qrow answers, crossing his arms. Clover turns back to Qrow, face bright red.  
“Aha, well then I guess you’re right, I am in the wrong place.” he sheepishly scratches the back of his neck “Sorry about this, I’m still a bit jet lagged.”. Qrow shakes his head, letting his arms down to rest a hand on his hip.  
“Don’t worry about it. No harm done.” He smiles and contemplates a moment. “Say, what is a famous rider like you doing here anyways? Don’t they hold plenty of Grand Prixs up in Atlas?” Clover chuckles, a warm, hearty laugh that makes Qrow blush a bit.  
“I’ve done shows up there since I was little and I’m a bit tired of the same scenery. Decided to change it up a bit! Besides,” Clover leans in to lower his voice “the course designers aren’t very creative either.” the older laughs at this, attempting to cover his mouth shyly.  
“Well, I hope the courses here are a little more fun then. Which reminds me, I still need to look at tomorrow’s course.” Clover smiles at this, a hint of...something...in his eyes.  
“Would you like to walk it with me tomorrow?” at this, Qrow can feel his entire face turning red.  
“Uh, I don’t know. My students need to walk it too.” the trainer knows he’ll regret declining this very generous offer from his idol, but he’d rather help his kids do good at their first big show than possibly chase some tail.  
“No worries! I can just treat you to dinner then.” Qrow’s eyes and heart rate shoot up. What? Did he just ask me out?  
“W-what?” the trainer sputters in disbelief. Clover smirks at his fumbling.  
“I said I’d like to take you to dinner. I’ve never been to Vale before though, so maybe you can recommend something around here?” okay, this definitely was a dream. His idol was asking him out...on a date!  
“Uh...yeah I know a few p-places.” Qrow says without thinking. The professional smirks again and digs around in his sweatpants pocket. He pulls out a pen and a scrap piece of paper and begins to scribble something down in the palm of his hand. He hands the paper to Qrow once he’s done.  
“See you tonight, then!” with a final wink, Clover is gone. 

If it weren’t for the kids and Tai just coming back with breakfast, he would have stood there in disbelief for another hour probably.  
“Uncle Qrow, who was that?” Ruby asks, handing him a warm breakfast burrito. Shaken out of his stupor by the question, he looks down to meet Ruby’s silver eyes.  
“N-nobody, he just got lost.” He accepts the burrito and stows the slip of paper to look at later. He could take a wild guess as to what it was, though.  
“Ruby, Yang, Nora, Blake, you girls get ready, we’ve gotta school all of you next. Oscar, you schooled, right?” he asks, his question more directed at Tai.  
“N-not yet.” Oscar admits. Qrow lets out a very long, groaning sigh at that. He was going to have a long weekend ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some terminology and clarification notes so ppl aren’t confused! These will be at the end of every chapter I introduce new terms so look out for them! When you go to a horse show, generally you arrive a day early to settle your horses and also give them a school in the competition arenas while they’re not being shown in. Horse shows generally run for three days over the weekend (friday to sunday). Tack is just referring to all of your equipment (saddle, bridle, girth/cinch, boots, spurs, etc). Tack trunks are just trunks most riders have to hold all of their tack and other stuff. Tack stalls at horse shows are just empty stalls that people use to store their tack and other necessities in while staying at a show all weekend. They also use it to get changed since actual bathrooms are a fair distance from the barns (it’s really hard to change in a porta-potty). Walking a course is when you...well… you literally walk a course on foot. You count the strides between jumps and find the best course for you and your horse to navigate the course as fast as possible without risking knocking a jump down. Walking a course is only done in jumpers, hunters only look at the course beforehand because the courses are simpler. Alright that should be all the notes! If you have questions just leave a comment!


	2. Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow once again runs into Clover and somebody else unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowie this one was fun to write! I just love writing about something I've been doing for years and am super passionate about.

“Don’t! Lean!” Qrow shouts from his spot next to a jump standard. He watches as Nora knocks the next two jumps in the combination he set up. Soon, Nora slows to a walk and rejoins Qrow and Blake. Nora and Blake are the last two to school, seeing as they’re jumping in the same division. Ruby and Yang had gone to the warm up ring next door to cool their horses off.  
“Blake, go through the same combo and catch the CWD on the diagonal.” Blake gives a simple nod before gathering up her reins. Qrow moves to set up the jumps Nora had knocked down earlier. Soon, Blake and Shadow are jumping through the combination with ease, the white sand of the arena flying up with every take off. Coming off the last jump, she looks to make her turn to the next jump.  
“Outside leg here for the lead, Blake.” Qrow instructs. The pair make a tidy left turn right as Shadow switches his lead with a hop. They easily clear the jump and are soon back with Qrow and Nora in the middle.  
“See how she was patient coming into it? You need to do that too, Nora.” Qrow says, poking at Nora’s knee.  
“Okay, okay. Can I try it again?” Qrow nods his confirmation. Nora quickly gathers her reins and sends her horse into a steady canter immediately. Two strides from the combination, Qrow shouts: “Sit up! Wait!” She does as told and waits until her horse is beginning to lift off to offer a two-point, allowing Hilda to clear the first jump. She completes the rest of the combination the same way. As she’s going over the third one, Qrow shouts instruction.  
“Look left for the CWD!” Nora’s head quickly snaps to the left, her left hand coming out away from her horse and applying outside leg. The two make a fairly tidy turn and clear the CWD jump with ease. Qrow smiles, satisfied with Nora’s adjustment.  
“Great. You two cool off then head on back. I’ll go grab the others.” Qrow dismisses the two, making his way to the arena exit following them. 

Right as he is leaving, a large bay horse enters the arena. Qrow steps off to the side to allow the horse and rider to pass.  
“Hey there, didn’t think I’d see you until tonight.” A familiar voice says from atop the horse. Qrow looks up to find Clover looking down at him with a smile. Qrow takes a moment to admire the handsome man in his tight shirt and breeches.  
“Oh, hey.” The trainer responds, cocking his hip and resting a hand on it. Qrow quickly does a double take at the bay, however.  
“Wait...is this Kingfisher?!” Qrow asks excitedly, gesturing to Clover’s steed. The pro chuckles, leaning down to pat his horse.  
“It is indeed.” Qrow’s face lights up. He’s having a true fanboy moment. Sure he idolizes Clover but his newest competition partner is a horse Qrow would kill to get on. Kingfisher is a tank of a horse. Standing at 17 hands and nearly twice as wide as Ruby’s thoroughbred, he’s quite the athlete to watch. Qrow has watched this pair on TV since Clover first started showing him in Grand Prixs. Now, the stallion is going on 12 and nearing the end of his professional career. 

Just then, Qrow notices a few more people trying to enter the arena.  
“We should probably move.” He says, side-stepping out of the arena. Clover steers Kingfisher to the opposite side of the fence from Qrow.  
“Say, I never actually got your name earlier.” Clover says when Kingfisher comes to a stop.  
“Qrow. Qrow Branwen.” The trainer answers, reaching out his hand for a moment before realizing he can’t exactly shake Clover’s hand. He awkwardly retracts his hand and stuffs it into his pocket.  
“Clover, but...you already knew that.” Clover chuckles awkwardly. Kingfisher begins to nudge at Qrow.  
“He wants a treat.” Clover translates, making no move to stop his horse from pestering the trainer. Qrow chuckles, taking a step back to dig a treat out of his pocket and quickly slips it to the stallion. The horse happily accepts it, slobbering on Qrow’s hand in the process.  
“Were those two girls your students? I saw the one on the bay jumping and she looked awesome!” Clover asks, gesturing towards the tunnel leading back to the barns  
“Yeah, Blake and Nora. They’re jumping in the 1.10m this weekend.” The trainer answers, a fond smile coming to his face. Kingfisher continues to pester Qrow for another treat.  
“Impressive! Are you showing too?”  
“Yeah, in the 1.20m.” Clover gasps at Qrow’s answer.  
“One of my students is showing the 1.20m!” he says excitedly. 

Almost as if on queue, a bubbly red haired girl in gray riding breeches, paddock boots and a green long sleeve shirt approaches the two. She’s followed by a tall man with graying bla- wait a minute. Qrow knew him! James Ironwood? What was that stick in the mud doing here?  
“Hello, Clover! Who is this?” The girl asks, cocking her head.  
“Hey there Penny, this is my friend, Qrow!” Clover answers, finally pulling Kingfisher off the poor trainer. Qrow offers a small wave to the girl.  
“Hello! My name is Penny! It’s a pleasure to meet you!” She says, holding out a hand to shake. Qrow accepts, quickly wiping his hand off on his pants though seeing as Kingfisher slobbered all over it a moment ago. Soon, James joins them.  
“Clover, have you warmed up yet?” He asks, crossing his arms.  
“Not yet. Got a little...distracted.” Clover answers, a bit sheepish. James sighs but doesn’t say anything.  
“Well off you go then, you have two more to ride before this evening.” James says, waving his hand. With a nod and a wave to Qrow, Clover gathers up his reins and heads off into the arena to warm up to jump school. 

James looks over to Penny but is quickly distracted by Qrow.  
“Qrow? What are you doing here?” At this, Qrow full on laughs, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.”  
“Me? What are you doing here, Jimmy?! I thought you were done with horses?!” Qrow says, absolutely baffled. James’ face falls to one of boredom.  
“I told you not to call me that, Qrow.” He says simply, avoiding the question.  
“How do you know him, Uncle James?” Penny asks suddenly. Wait, uncle?!  
“We used to ride together a long time ago.” James answers, sighing heavily. The man approaches the fence, loosely resting his arms on the top bar. Qrow joins him, and soon after Penny as well.  
“You gonna tell me how you know Clover?” Qrow asks, nodding his head towards where Clover was across the arena. They both watch the pair trot around, weaving flawlessly through other horses and riders.  
“We’re old friends, actually. We went to school together.” James chuckles “He’s the one who actually got me into riding in the first place.” A somber expression seems to take over James’ face. Qrow glances down at the man’s prosthetic arm. He remembers that accident all too well. Looking at it now, Qrow can hear James’ screams clear as day.  
“Anyways, how are your kids? They’re showing, right?” James asks, snapping Qrow out of his stupor.  
“Oh uh, yeah, most of them are here.” He replies and suddenly remembers that he was supposed to go get the kids that have yet to school. He quickly glances at his watch.  
“Shit, I gotta go! Half of them still have to school.” He says, as he walks away, offering a wave to James and Penny. Right as Qrow turns to leave, Clover rejoins James and Penny at the fence.  
“Where is he off to?” Clover asks.  
“His students still have to school. You should be too” James says pointedly.  
“I’m warmed up old man, I’m waiting on you!” the rider argues. James shoos him away flippantly, coming around the fence to join him in the arena.  
“Come on, you still have two others to school.” James says, walking off into the arena to set jump. Clover grumbles, but gathers his reins nonetheless to follow his instructor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man there is a lot to cover in this chapter as far as terminology. A combination is just a series of jumps set in a line. Also called a line but more commonly known as a combination at shows. A two point is when a rider “leans forward” and puts their hands forwards to allow the horse to jump properly. CWD is a saddle brand. At shows, jumps often have a theme and a lot of them are sponsored by companies/brands and it’s easier to refer to specific jumps this way. A lead is whichever foot is further ahead when a horse canters. If you’re on the incorrect lead for a turn (i.e right turn while on the left lead) the horse is very unbalanced and it makes the turn a lot harder, messier and takes more time. Outside leg just means whichever leg is opposite of which way you're turning (i.e if you’re turning left, your outside leg is your right leg). Bay is a color of horse (brown body, black mane, tail and legs). Hands is the measurement used to measure horses. They’re 4 inch increments so a 17 hand horse is 5’6” (170cm). All jumper classes are referred to by the height of the jumps. There’s very little restrictions for those classes (also I will only really be talking about jumpers since I know very little about hunter classes). Alright that should be it! Google is your friend if you don’t know what something means but don’t be afraid to comment questions!

**Author's Note:**

> Just some terminology and clarification notes so ppl aren’t confused! These will be at the end of every chapter I introduce new terms so look out for them! When you go to a horse show, generally you arrive a day early to settle your horses and also give them a school in the competition arenas while they’re not being shown in. Horse shows generally run for three days over the weekend (friday to sunday). Tack is just referring to all of your equipment (saddle, bridle, girth/cinch, boots, spurs, etc). Tack trunks are just trunks most riders have to hold all of their tack and other stuff. Tack stalls at horse shows are just empty stalls that people use to store their tack and other necessities in while staying at a show all weekend. They also use it to get changed since actual bathrooms are a fair distance from the barns (it’s really hard to change in a porta-potty). Walking a course is when you...well… you literally walk a course on foot. You count the strides between jumps and find the best course for you and your horse to navigate the course as fast as possible without risking knocking a jump down. Walking a course is only done in jumpers, hunters only look at the course beforehand because the courses are simpler. Alright that should be all the notes! If you have questions just leave a comment!


End file.
